Sucked into Harry Potter
by VenaHope
Summary: A girl is reborn into Harry Potter, but doesn't know it until she is attacked by Voldemort, when she is no older than 4. She get adopted by the Potters, now watch what happens when she decides to protect her brother, not to mention her, special, powers.


Music went on in the back ground as a red haired girl about 4, was getting up out of bed. This girl was very mature for her age, the secret being she has already been reborn, in this body.

She is wearing a blue flower dress. She looks at the clock and grabs a luggage bag then walks out of her room which was empty. The girl hopes into her Uncle's car slipping on her large pink/black sunglasses. This girl's name is Iris.

Iris Aster.

Iris looked up. Suddenly several hooded figures appeared in front of the Taxi, which screeched to a halt. Iris gasped. Those looked like, Death Eaters? No way.

Then a ghastly pale figure with snake like features appeared. Iris gulped. There was no mistaking it now, that was Voldemort.

"Iris, why don't you come out? I mean no harm, yet." Said the Dark Lord. Crap. What should she do? Suddenly she was dragged out of the car by an invisible force. Her Uncle screamed before he was shot with the killing curse.

Iris fell to the ground before leaping up, starring at the Death Eaters and Voldemort and shock, and anger. Strangely she wasn't afraid.

"Iris Aster. I've heard so much about you." Sneered Voldemort. What? She stood up and glared at Voldemort.

"Likewise, Voldemort." She said coldly. "What exactly is do you want?" She asked.

Voldemort smirked. "I want your power." He said.

Iris's POV.

Hah, not way in hell.

"creepy," I said. Let's see if I am magic, that means I'm a witch, which means I can do magic.

Focus, focus, focus. Insendio. I had my hand behind my back. I felt it heat up I brought it around and I had a fire ball in my hand.

"Not happening!" I threw it at Voldemort, who blocked it. "foolish child." He said. I glared.

"Crusio!" He yelled. I quickly pulled up my hands and thought Protego. A shield blocked the curse. I smirked before throwing my hand forward, blasting the Death Eater back, making Voldemort stumble.

I smiled. THIS WAS AWESOME! To bad I was in 4 year old body.

James's POV.

Voldemort has been spotted, he's after some girl, Aster? Mad-eye Moody, Lupin, Sirius, and other members of the Oder raised on brooms. I looked down to see a girl, who looked no older than like what, 4, and Voldemort. The girl threw her hands forward, making Voldemort stumble and the Death Eaters went flying. The girl laughed and yells mockingly.

"Watch it Voldy or you'll bite off more than you can chew!" She blocks some more curses he sent, then throws fire balls at him, quickly dodging a killing curse, she sends a blast of energy again.

Wow. I gasped and stared in amazement. "Bloody hell mate are you sure she needs help?" Asked Remus.

We fly down behind her and Voldemort glares at us. "We'll meet again Aster." He hisses. Victoria glanced behind her. "Sup guys, your late." She said. I blinked. She's just kid, and she's taking on Voldemort!

She throws another fire ball at Voldemort. He blocks it along with spells sent his was, before vanishing along with his Death Eaters.

Iris POV.

I was having the time of my life. Then James freaking Potter shows up with the Order. This was awesome.

I turned to James and the others after Voldy left.

"Hi, I'm Iris Aster, who are you?" I asked.

"James Potter, this is Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin." He said. "And this is Lily Potter, my wife." He said.

"We'd better get home, were are your parents?" Asked James. I blinked. uh.

"Dead." I said. I held onto my locket. "Oh, I'm sorry, er, you can live with us!" he concluded.

He took me to his home, in Godric's Hallow. I met Lily, who was very Pregnant.

I smiled. Harry would be coming along. I noticed a calendar, it read 1980. June.

So I lived with the Potters, until they were contact by the ministry about me, being an orphaned kid. So, they adopted me.

Then Harry was born. I played with him all the time, reading him stories. Soon it became 1981. I turned 5. Then the day came.

Voldemort came into the house, he killed James. I was upstairs with Harry, clutching him like my life depended on it. Lily comforted us.

Then He busted down the door, and laughed as Lily tried to shield us.

"Step aside girl!" He snarled. "Not Harry, not Iris please not my children, Take me instead!" She begged. Harry started crying, I glared coldly at the man.

He kills Lily. I lung angrily at him he throws me backwards against the wall. I felt dazed. "CRUSIO!" He yelled. I refused to scream. Harry cried.

Then Voldemort point his wand at Harry. "NO!" I yelled and Voldemort yelled "Avada Kadavera!" Then He explodes at it rebounds. He was gone.

Fresh tear streaming down my face, I picked up Harry. "Sh, Harry, I'll protect you." Soon Snape came and went, then Hagrid came and took me and Harry. I refused to allow Harry out of my arms, so he let me sit in front of him holding Harry while he drove us on the Motorcycle. Sirius had been in hysterics. He cave it to us. I also had a locket, of which I had my birth parents on one side, and Lily and James on the other.

I met Dumbledore, then got left with Harry on the door step of the Dursly's.

All I can really say is that I hate them. But luckily thank to my ability to create fire balls, they stayed away. Dudley didn't really bully me when he got older. I guarded Harry all the time. Then when I turned 11, my Hogwarts letter was sent. Harry was 7 at the time.

Harry didn't want me to leave, but I told him I'd send a letter every day. Then I threatened the Dursly's saying if I came back and found so much as a bruise scratch or otherwise, I'd burn the house to ground with them in it.

First Year, I met Percy. We became friends. My wand was Elder and Phoenix feather, as in there were three feathers instead of one. I was a Gryffindor. Everybody new who I was apparently. Iris Aster Potter, the girl who mocked Voldemort to his face when she was 4 years old.

Then came 2 year. Where I cast a Patronus.

Then 3 year. Where I made Retucto my signature spell.

Then 4 year, where I went on my first date. With Oliver Wood.

Finally Harry and I prepare for his first year. I took him to Diagon Ally, helped him get his wand, and got him the Owl, since Hagrid didn't need to come.

We even took the night bus to the leaky cauldron and stayed there for a while after he got his letter. I sat with him on his way to Hogwarts, met Ron, met Hermione, and am now sitting at my house table watching Harry get sorted.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Yelled the Hat. Harry came over and sat with Ron and Hermione. I decided to befriend and meteor Hermione. Along with Ron and of course Harry.

Let the first year begin.


End file.
